


The Long Night

by Ceffyl_Dwr



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Breeding Kink, Explicit Sex, F/M, Headcannon: Ravus wants two babies, Mid to End Game Spoilers!, Ravus wants a baby, Ravus wants a family, Reader and Ravus are childhood friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceffyl_Dwr/pseuds/Ceffyl_Dwr
Summary: Ravus and his childhood friend agree to try for a baby. Ravus gets more into it than either expected.OrRavus learns he has a new kink: baby makin'
Relationships: Ravus Nox Fleuret/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	The Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> This has graphic depictions of sex and a baby making kink, 18+ only please!
> 
> Writing this made me more interested in Ravus, poor thing just doesn't get the dues he's owed.
> 
> There are SPOILERS for mid to end game!
> 
> With all that out of the way, please enjoy.

The night had been carrying on for several years and the daemons had been growing more restless and more numerous. They had been encroaching upon the last vestiges of human civilization until humanity finally began to fight back. Weapons were made using lights and training had been developed to help those less fortunate survive daemonic encounters. Ignis spearheaded the movement to find a cure outside the prophecy to end the night with as little bloodshed as possible. You and Ravus joined him as a powerful team that could be entrusted with any task from exploring the wilds and ruins to raiding daemonic nests and securing new farming lands.

A few days ago you and Ravus had returned from a particularly grueling campaign to take back the Northern Carrot Fields and to install a new type of fence. By far the worst part was escorting and protecting the group of engineers who were the only ones knowledgeable about how the fence was to be installed and maintained.

Neither of you was exactly a people person and so you both retreated to each other's company upon returning to the Lestallum Headquarters. You had a comfy apartment that you shared, big enough for the two of you but not much else. Seeing as you were married you shared a bedroom which is where you were currently in the midst of discussing something very important.

“It’s been four years. There’s been no word of the True King’s return. Night has not lifted.” Ravus listed, pacing back and forth in front of you. “It’s been long enough.”

“...Long enough?” you questioned, raising an eyebrow.

He glared. “You know.”

You sighed. “If you’re talking about what I think you are, you know we’ve discussed it. Many times.”

“We have, and we agreed that if enough time has passed we need to continue our lives.” He countered, marching up to you and gently taking your hand in his good one. “We have so very little, we have had so very little for so very long. My sister, your friend, gone, our home ablaze, every stability ripped out from beneath our feet, death clawing at the gates…” He paused to compose himself. “We...I need this. I know you’re tough as steel and just as unyielding but you too must need this.”

“Ravus…” you muttered, pausing to choose your words. “I know, you’re right, we’ve done nothing but lose things for a long time now. But...I just...what kind of life could we even reasonably hope for right now? Could this even fix anything, or just make it worse?”

He sighed, the hurt evident in his eyes. “I know, it’s selfish. But we are entitled to be selfish! We deserve it! Luna deserved it, even that insipid Noctis deserves it!” He cried putting his true feelings on full display.

“Whether we deserve it or not isn’t really what I’m debating. After everything, of course…” you responded quietly, trailing off. “It’s just, there are repercussions. This is kind of a big deal.”

“Do you...not find me fit to be a father?” He asked, hesitantly.

“What? No! Of course not, don’t be ridiculous! No, no that’s not it, if it wasn’t for the state of the world I’d be excited to have a family with you,” you admitted. “It’s just...I can’t imagine it would be nice growing up in this dark, dangerous world, can you?”

Had you not known Ravus for years, ever since you were a kid, you may have missed the relief that washed over him. “No, however living in nasty circumstances does not strip all the happiness out of life. You and I are happy being with each other despite the never-ending night. With my mother dead I still found joy in you and my dear Luna. “ He knelt down before you, clasping your hand that he still held, the warmth of his palm and against yours and the cold daemonic metal resting against your knuckles. “Family brings happiness even in the worst of times.”

You bit your lip, touched by his display of emotion. “True, but, this isn’t forever, or at least it shouldn’t be. Wouldn’t it be better if we waited until the day came back..?” you suggested.

“We could be dead by that time. The prophecy is….vague from what Ignis stated.” He muttered bitterly.

“It is vague, I hope that’s not the case but I have to admit it could be,” you acquiesced. “I just...don’t know, I’m not as confident as you are we could provide a good life right now. I’m sorry,” you mumbled, squeezing his hand back and not making eye contact.

He lifted your chin with his metallic fingers, forcing you to look at him as he interlaced your fingers. “I don’t know what kind of life we can provide but we have food, we have shelter, we have technology, I still have my magic, and we have love.” He chuckled. “ Better than we had growing up.”

You smiled wryly. “You grew up in a castle, to be fair. But, well…I know this means a lot to you, I can...consider it?”

He leaned over you, his eyes boring into yours. “I’m sorry but there is no more ‘considering’. Unless you can convince me otherwise, we are going to raise a family.”

You leaned back slightly. “W-wait, what’s so important about now?!”

“If not now then when?” He asked.

“Um...later?”

He chuckled. “That’s a very poor argument. I remain unconvinced.”

You furrowed your brow in thought. “And...me feeling unsure and unconvinced isn’t enough for you, then?”

He rolled his eyes. “You are uncertain about everything, from which boots to wear to which enemy to attack first.”

“I am not! You’re just impetuous,” you countered.

“Boots, you can’t decide which boots to wear. If you can barely decide how to clothe yourself how can I trust you’ll ever be certain about raising a daughter?” He shot back growing exasperated.

You almost shot something back at him, but caught yourself and a soft smile spread across your face. “You...want a daughter?”

His face flushed. “ I...well, A child. A child would be good. Perhaps a daughter would be...preferable.”

“If you say so,” you said, laughing quietly. “Although, now that you’ve mentioned it...what about your bloodline? What will you do if it is a girl, and she inherits the powers of the Oracle? Then what’s your plan?”

Another bitter chuckle. “The prophecy, Ignis stated that with Ardyn’s demise so too goes the need for the Oracle. Baring the prophecy, if we can synthesize a cure then even if an Oracle is born they will never be needed.” A flicker of hope shone in his eyes and he smiled ever so slightly. “She can live however she pleases, from the moment she’s born.”

“I would love to see that too, but it’s dependent on the prophecy coming to pass or a cure being found, and soon. If it takes longer? What will you do then?” you questioned.

“Well she certainly won’t be healing anyone of anything, scourge or no.” He announced vehemently. “Besides, Luna was the youngest Oracle at 16, that will give her 16 years before she could do anything regardless. Which she most certainly will not be, I’ll kill anyone if they ask.”

You nodded slowly. “I feel the same, for what it's worth. It’s not really a true answer but...if you say you’d find a way to keep her safe, even if it comes to that, even if others try to push the issue...I believe you. I still worry about it, but I know you’d do what was necessary.”

“If that’s true then you should have no issue with giving me one.” He insisted, pushing closer to you until your noses were nearly touching.

“I...actually, I do have one more concern, but…it’s kind of…” you said hesitantly and took a deep breath, closing your eyes. “Like you yourself pointed out earlier...I can be indecisive, and I’m well aware of my flaws, and I’m just not sure I could...do a good job. As a mother.” You finally managed to admit.

He smiled and laughed lightly, his breath tickling your ear. “I’ve seen you take down daemons eight times your size to leap to my defense. When I have gotten sick you’ve taken care of me, cooking soup and watching over me. It’s simple but what more does a mother do?” He brushed his cheek against yours. “If you love then the rest will come naturally, and I’ll be there to help.”

You leaned against him with a sigh. “How can you be so sure, though?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” He asked, leaning back to study your face. “The world has many mothers, why should you be denied?”

“...not all of them are good, either. It’s a lot of responsibility.”

“Are you saying you don’t think yourself responsible?” He asked, concerned.

You smiled, a little bitterly. “Responsible enough to help save the world, sure. To raise a child well, keep them safe and happy? I’m not so sure on that front.”

“I trust you, I know you. This fear is unfounded.” He reassured you. “I rely on you for many things, so do others. You’ve helped me through the darkest points in my life, through harsh words, tears, and a safe haven.” He flushed slightly. “ The safest place I know of is in your arms.”

You sat quiet for a moment, letting his words sink in. “Thank you, that means a lot to me. I’m glad. And I don’t think I could have made it this far without you, either.”

He wrapped his arms around you and hugged you close to his chest, letting his nose rest against your neck. The smell of your hair often helped to calm him down. He inhaled deeply and sighed. 

“I’m pleased that I could give you what you have given me.” He leaned back and held your shoulders. “ The two of us will raise a beautiful daughter, no, two beautiful children.”

“It’s two now?” You asked.

“Yes, it would be cruel to have only one. The sibling bond is one of the strongest bonds on this star.” He declared.

“Siblings, huh….” You repeated. “That...would be nice. I’d like that,” You mused.

Emboldened by your numerous agreements he doubled down on his efforts. “Then let’s have two children.” He said softly, using his weight to push you down and pin you to the bed beneath them.

You let him push you down without resistance, though your face stayed resolute. “I want to go on the record that I don’t think this is a good time, and I do think it’s risky, and even selfish. But...at the same time, I have to admit your enthusiasm is contagious.”

He smirked. “Then tonight...no more pills?” 

“.....okay. Fine, no pills, I guess,” You acquiesced. 

“You have no idea how happy those words make me.” He all but purred.

Eagerly he got off of you and started to strip out of his clothes. Even on his days off he wore his formal attire so it took a while to take off. Once he was naked he stalked back over to you. 

“So, are you going to lay yourself bare or should I?” He asked with a twisted smile, heat stirring in his gut.

You gave him a coy smile back. “Well, since you’re being so insistent, you can go ahead and help.”

Carefully he lifted up your shirt with his magitek hand while using his other hand to lift it over your head. Due to their numerous amorous encounters he had gotten quite good at using his magitek arm, earlier he had ripped quite a few shirts and even a few bras which always put you in a sour mood as clothes could not just be bought anymore. Driven by guilt he learned how to sew in order to mend your shirts. Now however he barely needed to employ his new skill.

“Roll over unless you want me to add in a new front clasp.” He threatened playfully.

“Impatient.” You shot back, but did as he asked anyway.

“The thought of you..round with our children, ready to become a mother….” His eyes narrowed and he rolled his naked hips against your clothed leg. “I might not let you leave the bedroom, maybe not even the bed.”

You felt your face heat up, losing a bit of composure. “That’s a bit much, don’t you think?”

He chuckled lowly. “Is it?” His hand quickly undid your bra and he eased it off you, tossing it away carelessly. “The things you make me feel.” He began, letting his chest rest against your back, sniffing the junction of your neck and nipping at the sensitive skin. “It’s cruel.” He ghosted the tips of his magitek fingers down your back until they hooked in the waistband of your pants. “Teasing me.” He got to his knees and gripped your hips, forcing them between his legs. “Knowing that even though you’ve given me immense pleasure…” He paused, his breath hitching as he unzipped your pants and wriggled them off of you. “...you denied me the family I’ve wanted.”

You couldn’t help but purr just a little at his touch. At one time you’d been uncomfortable with his magitek arm, but with time and his increased control over it, you’d grown used to it. “Well, now you get both, so, I don’t think it’s fair to call me a tease…” you replied, trying your best, with some success, to keep your voice even.

“Hm, I suppose so. Enough with lamenting the past, let’s celebrate the future.” He answered with a grin. 

He flipped you over and captured your lips in a kiss, biting at your lower lip greedily. Without looking he took your underwear off, half with his hand and half with his foot. In learning to control his magitek arm he had also learned how to control every part of his body with minute movements. He wasted no time grinding his knee between your legs, rubbing himself against your thigh. With a little pressure he lifted your hip and wedged more of his knee against you.

“You look so nice like this however, I’m excited to see you change.” He admitted, petting your stomach with his good hand, splaying his fingers across the rosy expanse of soft skin. “ How big will you get? Will it be twins or one at a time?”

You blushed fiercely. “You uhm...are really enjoying that ...train of thought.” you mumbled.

“It’s taken over my thoughts.” He confessed. “It keeps me going when I’m staring down a daemon’s gaping maw.” He nuzzled into the crook of your neck and sucked at the junction, eliciting a sharp cry from you. “Which do you want, twins or siblings?”

You panted, trying to answer him. “ Ungh...twins sounds...difficult. Just siblings…”

He made a noise of acknowledgement. “ Twins may be too much for your inexperienced body. You’re new to motherhood.” He snuck two fingers down past your belly button to play with your sensitive inner folds, enjoying the wet noises. “Do you hear that? I can hear your body agreeing with me. You’re eager to be filled with my children.” He slid down to lay an ear to your belly as he teased your entrance with his fingertip, tracing circles with increasing urgency.

You squirmed in embarrassment, trying to escape his invasive finger. With a growl he gripped your hip and stopped your movement. Slowly he slipped his finger fully inside of you, then another, moving them in a scissoring motion and rubbing his knuckles against your inner walls. You bucked and gasped before releasing a wanton moan.

“Tell me you want me.” He demanded as per his usual bit of playful ego stroking.

You protested with a grunt. “ Ngh, no.”

His smile became a sneer as he scratched vigorously at your inner walls. Electricity shot through you, arching your back in ecstasy. Excitedly he ground against your leg, his cock hardening and lifting with the stimulation. He kissed down your front over your breast where he swirled his tongue around your nipple. He had learned all about how to pleasure you as he tried to teach his magitek arm how to move and what to be careful of.

“Tell me you want me.” He insisted.

“A-alright!” You hissed. “ I want you.”

His sneer returned and he nipped at the perky pink nipple. “Tell me you want to feel me inside of you.”

“I-I want you...inside me..now!” You added, bucking your hips again as you rode his fingers.

“Good. Now tell me that you want to feel my children, our children, growing inside of you.” He excitedly demanded, adding a third finger and thrusting all three in and out of you, often stopping to make small scissoring motions for further stretching and added stimulation. “I need this…” He pleaded. He could feel the slick liquid begin to drip from you, coating his fingers and amplifying the wet noises. “I know you do too.”

You gasped again and your legs slid open wider to allow him access. “I...I want your...children..in..me…” You trailed off, not used to this line of thinking.

“Yes!” He hissed possessively, scratching at your entrance vigorously.

The pain mixed with the pleasure brought you to orgasm. You cried out and your walls clamped around his fingers. When he withdrew his fingers you panted and collapsed, sinking into the mattress. He quickly followed you, capturing your lips in a bruising kiss and clawing at your breasts with his non magitek hand.

“Now you’re ready. Get up against the headboard. If I start with you right here you’re liable to lose feelings in your legs...again.” He commanded, his tone slipping into how he addressed the soldiers while he was with the Niflheim military.

You flushed and felt the tingling in your stomach grow. Obediently you scooted upwards until your head hit the pillows against the headboard. He grinned predatorily and caged you within his arms. He kept roughly kissing you, jamming his tongue down your throat. You moaned around his tongue and arched your back. He took it as an invitation and grabbed your breasts, letting his fingers squeeze the soft flesh. The juxtaposition of his warm fingers and his cold metallic ones sent a shiver down your spine.

“Spread your legs wider.” He demanded using the same tone as before.

You glared up at him weakly. He snorted and gently gripped your thighs. You squeaked in surprise as he pulled your legs apart, opening you up to him. He eyed his goal with excitement and his cock jerked upwards, the veins becoming more pronounced against his pale skin. He took a moment to compose himself, reigning in his desire to push your legs up past your usual flexibility and mercilessly ram himself into you until he reached his peak.

“I’m going to lift your legs, tell me when it starts to hurt.” He instructed, starting to push your thighs upwards giving himself the most access to your core.

As he said he continued pushing until he felt more resistance than usual. You weren’t much for flexibility but he was excited to try this new position. It was supposedly best for men to bury themselves as deeply as possible into their partners. Something he had heard a long time ago from when he was in the Imperial Army.

“Ah too much!” You cried out just as your knees raised past your stomach.

Immediately he stopped, looking at you from different angles. “This will work.” He muttered as he dragged a warm finger over the tips of your folds causing your lower body to quiver. “Not enough…” He sunk his thumb in between the folds and rubbed one of the lips until it was puffy and red then delicately worked on the other one. “Hm...that could work.”

Thoroughly stimulated you fought the urge to buck needily. “Wha...what are you...doing?” You mumbled with a furrowed brow.

He chuckled at seeing you trying to look at him but you were too caught up in the haze of lust to move much. “I’m getting you ready. I was told if you aren’t...ahem, ‘well prepared’ this could be quite painful for you.”

You grit your teeth. “Explain…!

“I have overhead that this position, with your legs up and spread apart with knees bent allows for the best angle for penetration as deep as possible.” He explained with a cold clinical edge. “I’ll need to get as deep as possible to make sure your body accepts my seed. If all goes according to plan you’ll be round with new life in a month’s time.” He reached up a hand to pet your squished belly.

Your eyes widened as you listened. “...Oh.” You managed to get out.

“Overwhelmed I see.” He purred. “Now, I’m going to lift your legs, bear with it. “ He warned, ducking down and edging his shoulders beneath your raised legs, letting them drape over his back. “You can relax now, you’ve done well.” He praised feeling the extra weight as you relaxed. “Now this next part should not hurt based upon how wet you are.” He sat up slightly and lined his cock up with your entrance, moaning unabashedly as a bit of your fluids brushed against his aching cock head. “Are you prepared?”

“Ye-es…!” You whined pitifully, looking at him through misty eyes. “ K-keep going…”

He briefly considered delaying and making you beg but he too was reaching the limit of his restraint and he’d need the rest to ease into you without brutalizing you. His eyes fixed on your stomach as he nudged his hips forward. With a slowly hip roll his cock head nestled itself into your folds. You moaned and wiggled your hips, growing fed up with his preparation. He bit his lower lip and ignored your body’s desperate plea. His chest heaved as he sheathed himself inside you, inch by agonizingly slow inch. A grin spread across his face as he felt himself sink up to his balls, warmed flesh meeting warmed flesh.

“It worked.” He hissed, quite pleased.

You bucked, your eyes squeezing shut. “C-cruel…” You lamented, your chest heaving and breasts jiggling.

He chuckled. “I’m not going to take you like an animal. Had I not steeled myself and prepared you it would have been much more painful. Like a butcher cutting open a piece of meat.”

“Pleasant!” You hissed, managing a somewhat sarcastic edge even through the thick haze of lust your brain was trapped in.

He shook his head. “You never run out of sass do you?” He muttered fondly. “Although I do believe I can shut you up.”

Now assured that you would be fine he gave into his urges and went wild. His magiktek hand gripped the bedsheets and his good hand dug into the side of your hip. He snapped his hips in several jerky movements as his body got used to the unfamiliar position. However it didn’t take long for him to find his rhythm. The hand gripping your hip tightened into a bruising hold as he forced you down on his cock with each powerful thrust. Again and again he pulled out to the crest of his head then slammed back in until your hips met and his balls slapped against your wet thighs.

“Ugh, you are...divine…!” He gasped, losing himself in the inviting wet head wrapped tightly around the entirety of his cock.

You bounced beneath the force of his body rocking into you. Your mouth hung open panting as your body was overcome by waves of ecstasy, the friction of each push and pull feeding your stimulation. You tried to grind against him but you couldn’t muster the strength to take back control of your hips. You wiggled and had him doubling over from too much feeling.

“You little minx!” He hissed, ramming himself inside of you again and grinding your hips together.

You moaned loudly. “Ravus!”

“You make my name sound so...perfect.” He sighed. “My Beloved…”

You were too lost in chasing your own pleasure to feel your usual embarrassment. All the heat in your body was pooling in your middle. It formed a knot that grew tighter and tighter with each shock of electric pleasure. The friction of the bedsheets and pillows on your naked back, his weight bearing down on you and splitting your legs wider to accommodate him, it was becoming too much. 

“R-Ravus!” You called out, your breaths becoming quicker and quicker as your high pitched whine began to crescendo.

He felt a swell of pride in his chest as he heard the telltale sign that you were about to reach your peak. Just as your keening whine reached its highest point your body tensed around him. He released his own strangled cry as your walls clamped down around him and pushed him over the edge, coming hard. His hips stuttered as he shallowly continued to thrust, your hips meeting every time as he tried to go further and further into you. Finally he felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him and he stilled, allowing you to milk the rest from his tired body. It took a minute or so until he had emptied all that he had and his cock finally went limp.

“Judging by those wanton sounds and how fast you finished I’d say you found that enjoyable.” He gloated, too tired to pull out.

You made a noise of pain and weakly tensed your legs as his full weight pushed your knees upwards, pushing past your flexibility.

“Oh sorry, hold on!” He apologized, drawing his hips back until his cock rested against his thighs and juices dribbled out of you.

With a groan he lay on the bed beside you, trying not to get kicked as your legs stretched. They were beginning to ache and you had half a mind to let him know it.

“I love you, Ravus…” You told him affectionately. “But next time maybe don’t make my legs go numb?”

He winced, cuddling up to you. “Of course, allow me to make it up to you with a leg massage later? It will work nicely with the flexibility stretches you’ll be practicing every day for the next month.”

You gathered the last of your energy to throw him a sideways look. “Really?” You mumbled.

He lazily wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close to his chest. “Yes, I’d rather not make your legs go numb if I can help it, which seems to happen more than it should. I’ve worked on my restraint so part must be your body.” He explained. “Besides once we can master this you’ll feel nothing but the height of bliss.” He kissed and sucked on your neck, gaining him another moan. “You’ll be the perfect mother…” He whispered before yawning and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
